Valkyrie
by Pure-Karin
Summary: A super human made in the Union becomes a soldier for the MS combat team under the supervision of Graham Aker. He realizes that the young soldier may be the person to keep him from going insane. This is a Graham/OC fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

This is set in season 1 but it will be AU. This is my first time writing a Gundam story so the characters will also be OC. Read and review if you have suggestions to improve my writing.

**Union-Japan**

**Genetics Research facility**

**2308**

"Her regeneration levels are still low, yet her brain waves have picked up" A blonde nurse reported.

"Get her prepped for surgery again" The doctor skimmed through the medical report before leaving the room.

"But Sir her body has not yet recovered from the last surgery. If we put her through another one…"

He turned back around and stared at the nurse. The nurse looked away, muttering apologies. "I want her ready in an hour"

"Yes Sir" She started taking the girl off of the machines and setting up the anesthesia drip.

**Union-Special Economic Zone, Japan**

**Sunset Apartments- 3 days later**

"Setsuna, Lockon and Allelujah are going to pick you up for a mission in 20 minutes" Ms. Sumeragi said. "You will only be observing, nothing more"

"Roger that" He shut his communicator off and got up. He grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

"Hey Setsuna" Louise Halevy greeted. She was standing outside of Saji's apartment, her hand raised to knock on the door.

"Louise" He nodded his head slightly before heading for the stairs. He waited for Lockon and Allelujah in the lobby of the apartment building. 25 minutes later, Allelujah and Lockon strolled into the lobby.

"I told you he wouldn't wait in his apartment" Lockon said. "What do you have hiding in you apartment Setsuna?"

"What do you mean?" Setsuna tilted his head.

"Stop confusing him Lockon" Allelujah nudged the older man.

"Why didn't you wait in your apartment for us? Ms. Sumeragi did tell you that it would be awhile before we came to get you, right?" Lockon asked.

"She said it would be 20 minutes. You took 25 minutes to get here" Setsuna replied.

"We should get going then" Allelujah gestured to the doors before leaving them. Setsuna followed him quietly while Lockon grinned mischievously.

"What are you hiding in your apartment? I hope it's nothing illegal" He slid into the driver's seat while Allelujah got into the passenger seat. Setsuna slid into the back, thinking of an answer to Lockon's question.

"What we do every day is illegal, Lockon" Allelujah pointed out.

"Not everything" Lockon replied. He pulled out into traffic and drove towards the middle of the city. "Eating is not illegal"

"I have nothing in my apartment" Setsuna finally answered.

"Don't you have a bed and a closet?" Allelujah asked.

"I have a bed and a bag of clothes" Setsuna replied. "What is our mission about?"

"I'll buy you a dresser once our mission is over" Lockon said. "Ms. Sumeragi said it was mostly observation. We are to observe a meeting between a Union soldier and a suspected experiment"

"What kind of experiment?" Allelujah asked.

"Veda informed us that the Union was creating their own version of a superhuman" Lockon parked on the side of the street. "The meeting is taking place in the park across from here. We are to place ourselves around the soldier and the person he is meeting and try to get any information without being seen"

"Do you have a description of the superhuman?" Setsuna asked. All of them got out and started walking to the park.

"No. The soldier looks like this" Lockon handed the two a picture of the soldier. "Looks like he's already here" He pointed at the soldier standing by a person with their hood up.

"What if we're spotted?" Allelujah asked. He tried getting a look at the persons face but saw that they had a scarf pulled up to the top of their nose.

"Then you just walk away and hope the others get information" Lockon bought a newspaper and started walking away. "Sumeragi sent Christina and Feldt to help us. She said they would blend in a little better"

"Roger that" Allelujah walked towards a bench and sat own, taking out his communicator and reading some reports. Setsuna looked around and before deciding to walk around the park.

"I have the papers you need to get into the army" The soldier handed his companion a file. "Your commanding officer is First Lieutenant Graham Aker. You are to report to him at 1500 hours tomorrow"

"What about my treatments?" Allelujah sent a message to Setsuna, stating that the person was female. Setsuna replied saying that the person had red eyes and pale skin.

"Excuse me sir, but can you take a picture of me and my cousin?" Christina approached Allelujah, holding out a camera. She dragged Feldt over to the two people, turning so they were facing away from them. She pointed at the people behind her. Allelujah raised the camera and took a couple of photos. He zoomed in a little and focused on the face of the hooded figure. Christina nodded her head slightly and smiled. Feldt took out her phone and started recording the conversation.

"Your boss is sending a nurse with you to the army base. She will be posing as your older sister" He handed another file to her and lowered his voice. "You are to keep your true nature a secret. No one will know about you save for your sister and me"

"Roger that"

The soldier looked around before nodding his head. "Go back to your apartment and wait for your sister to pick you up. I will be waiting for you two at the gate of the army base tomorrow at 1450"

"Goodbye" The girl bowed her head and left. The soldier walked the opposite way out of the park. Christina ran forward and took the camera from Allelujah. Feldt saved the recording and closed her phone.

"Thank you" She grabbed Feldt's hand and took off to their car. Setsuna was standing at the opposite side of the park, watching the hooded girl leave. Lockon folded his newspaper up and headed back to the car, following the soldier. Once he saw the soldier get into his car, he stopped and pulled out his communicator. He sent a message to Setsuna and Allelujah, telling them to get to the car to head back.


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place before the first episode of the first season. I will be following the episodes but I won't be word for word.

**Ptolemaios- Somewhere in space**

"From what our observation has gathered, the subject was a female with light skin and red eyes" Ms. Sumeragi said. "Feldt had found some medical records from the database of the facility. All of them point to the success of creating a superhuman"

"How many super humans did they create?" Christina asked.

"The only one that survived is the one we were observing" Ms. Sumeragi replied. "The others failed after the 4th surgery"

"The 4th surgery? How many surgeries did they go through?" Lockon asked.

"She went through 10 surgeries before they deemed her a success" Feldt replied, her cheeks turning a little red. Christina elbowed her in the ribs lightly.

"10?" Lichty said. "Why did they have to go through so much?"

"The first surgery was used to make her bones stronger. They had somehow infused metal into her bones. The 2nd through 6th surgery enhanced her 5 senses. The 7th and 8th surgeries were to imbed regenerative cells to make her heal faster" Ms. Sumeragi explained. "Number 9 was to implant quantum brain waves and the final surgery was used to enhance the brainwaves"

"Was she kidnapped or was she made in a laboratory?" Allelujah asked.

"The records show that she was made in the lab" Feldt replied. This time she sounded more confidant and her face didn't turn as red.

"How old would she be?" Lasse asked.

"The timeline of each surgery and record makes her about the age of 19" Ms. Sumeragi replied. Everyone stayed silent as they processed the information.

"What are we supposed to do?" Lockon asked.

"You mean do we have to kill her?" Ms. Sumeragi said. "She is not a threat as far as Veda is concerned"

"So why did we have to observe her?" Tieria asked. "If Veda has not declared her a threat our observation was useless"

"We had to see who we would be dealing with" Ms. Sumeragi said. "Feldt's recording of the conversation has indicated that she would be joining the Union's MS combat squad"

"Is she able to pilot a mobile suit?" Allelujah asked.

"We don't know yet" Ms. Sumeragi replied. "Until then we are to continue with the debut of Celestial Being"


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" A soldier asked. A young woman with slightly wavy pink hair held out some papers to the soldier.

"My name is Serena Aurelia" She then pointed at the woman next to her. "This is 2nd Lieutenant Eve Aurelia"

"It's all right Derek" Another soldier said. He walked over to the 2 women and held out his hand. "You must be the Aurelia's"

"We are" Serena shook his hand and then looked over at Eve. "Eve is here to report for duty"

"Of course" He turned to Derek and nodded his head. "It's ok Derek. I'll escort them in"

"Roger that, Captain Mane" Derek saluted and walked away.

"Eve's orders said for her to be here at 1500 and meet 1st Lieutenant Graham Aker" Serena informed. "I have a room here with her"

"Your room is in the east wing of the housing building. Your stuff should be there already" Mane informed. "Lieutenant Aker should be at the testing grounds watching the AEU's new mobile suit the Enact"

"I want to go check out the room and start unpacking" Serena said.

"I'll have someone show you the room. Eve will come with me to the testing grounds to meet Graham Aker"

"I'll see you later Eve" Serena hugged her and waved. Eve nodded her head and followed Mane to the grounds. He led her to the stands and stood beside the blond haired man.

"First Lieutenant Graham Aker, this is Second Lieutenant Eve Aurelia" Captain Mane introduced. "She will be in your command until further notice"

Graham looked at the girl with interest. She had startling red eyes and pale skin, which looked even paler next to her white hair. She was short and had a lithe build.

"Hello sir" Eve bowed to him.

"Hello" Graham said. Billy Katagiri looked at the girl in surprise. He had heard rumors about a young ace pilot but never thought of a little girl to be the ace pilot.

"She will be observing todays Enact test with you" Captain Mane said. He bowed to them and left.

"My name is Billy Katagiri. We'll be sitting over here" Billy gestured to the seats. Eve nodded her slightly, staying still. Graham walked over to his seat and sat down. Billy looked over at Graham then Eve before deciding to sit down. Eve followed him to the seats and sat down next to him. A couple minutes passed before the test began.

"You know, the Enact is just a poorly copied version of the Flag" Graham said. Billy nodded his head and studied the Enact more closely.

"What was that you said!?" The pilot of the Enact yelled. He stepped out of the cockpit and looked over at Graham and Billy.

"At least we know the sound range of it" Graham said, laughing. Billy smiled and looked over at Eve. She was staring at the sky above the Enact, her face expressionless. The pilot, Patrick Colasour, climbed back into the Enact and went back to firing the gun. Minutes later, a blue mobile suit landed on the testing grounds.

"What the hell are you? A Union mobile suit?" Patrick asked. "It doesn't matter where you're from. I'll beat you anyway" He charged at the blue mobile suit, his sword drawn. The noises emitting from the sword deafened the crowd.

"He's an idiot" Billy yelled, covering his ears. Graham covered his own ears and stared at the blue mobile suit. Green particles where coming out of it and had no propulsion system on it. He then glanced over at Billy and Eve. Billy met his eye and nodded his head, indicating that he saw the blue mobile suit. Eve was staring at the mobile suit, her hands by her side. She seemed unaffected by the noise and watched as the blue mobile suit disarmed the Enact easily. The Enact was reduced to a pile of pieces before it turned to the crowd. Graham grabbed some binoculars from a spectator and looked at the suit.

"Gundam" He said. Eve looked more closely and saw the word printed on the head of the suit. Everyone watched as the mobile suit took off.

"What's a Gundam?" Billy asked. "Do you think it's a HRL mobile suit?"

"It doesn't have a propulsion system yet it manages to move around quickly" Graham noted. "It's not a mobile suit I recognize from any of the 3 superpowers"

"Let's go report this to General Taylor" Billy said. Eve got up and moved aside, waiting for them to lead the way. Billy smiled at her before heading out of the stands. Graham followed behind him, thinking about the new mobile suit and the word on it. Eve turned around and looked in the direction the Gundam took off in.

"Are you coming Eve?" Billy asked.

"Yes sir" Eve looked at the sky one last time before walking over to them.


	4. Chapter 4

"The particles emitting from the Gundam are unlike anything I have seen before. I know every mobile suit out there and yet this Gundam is unheard of" Billy explained. "The particle dispersion is not in any of the designs of the mobile suits used by the 3 superpowers"

"This Celestial Being claim to want to eradicate war, yet they use violence and created another war" Graham added. "2nd lieutenant Aurelia, what do you think about this Celestial Being organization?"

"They are only creating more conflict, like you said sir" Eve replied. "As long as they intervene in conflicts around the world, they will never be able to eradicate war"

"I agree with her" Billy said. Graham gave a small laugh before looking at the pictures of the Gundam. He felt a presence behind him, prompting him to turn around. Eve was standing a foot behind him, looking over his shoulder at the pictures. Upon seeing that he was looking at her, she moved away.

"Did you want to look at the pictures?" He asked.

"If you are done with them sir" She replied. He handed her a couple of pictures and examined the rest. They all studied the Gundam pictures and video clips. 2 military personnel came in a couple minutes later.

"Lieutenant Aker, Mr. Katagiri, you are to report to MSWAD immediately" One of them said.

"I wonder what happened" Billy said as he followed Graham. Eve followed 2 feet behind them. They arrived at Commander Taylor's office.

"Ceylon's conflict between minority and majority factions has risen now that the HRL is supporting the minority" Commander Taylor informed. "We have a good reason to believe that Celestial Being will intervene in this conflict"

"The only reason the HRL is backing the minority is to gain complete control of the solar energy pipeline" Graham stated.

"With this conflict rising, Celestial being will probably attack the minority, since they have the HRL on their side" General Taylor said. Graham got up and left the room quickly, Billy and General Taylor looking at the door in confusion. Eve looked at the door than back to Billy before deciding to follow Graham. She found him in the hangar, getting ready to climb into his Union Flag.

"Lieutenant Aker, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to go fight the Gundams" He replied, not even looking at her.

"You weren't given orders to engage in battle with Celestial Being" She said. Graham turned and looked at her.

"Are you going to stop me?" He asked.

"No. I will accompany you and help you with your mission" She replied.

"You don't have a mobile suit" He pointed out.

"I can borrow one for now" She said. He stood there for a couple of seconds before nodding his head.

"Let's go find you mobile suit" He said.

5 minutes later, they were heading to Ceylon, keeping track of the news feed to see if Celestial Being had intervened yet. They both stayed in silence, Graham thinking of a plan of attack once he engaged in battle with the blue Gundam. Eve was planning an escape strategy in case they were overwhelmed in the battle. Knowing of Lieutenant Aker's fascination with the Gundams, Eve knew she would have trouble getting him to retreat. She made a second plan, this one more focused on attacking the Gundams.

"What the hell are you doing Graham?" Billy asked angrily over the communicator.

"Observing the Gundams" Graham replied.

"You can't engage in battle with them! They have more advanced mobile suits that will easily defeat the Flag!" Billy yelled. "You can't go chasing after these mobile suits and engage in battle just because you are fascinated with them!"

"They are quite fascinating, I admit. However, engaging in battle with one will help you observe more of what they are capable of" Graham explained calmly.

"You are recklessly heading into battle without a proper plan! Not to mention you are dragging Eve into battle with you!" Billy continued. "Tell me you at least thought of Eve's safety before dragging her into danger with you" Graham stayed silent.

"I asked if I could go with him, sir. I was assigned to him and was told to follow him. If he goes into battle, I will follow him into battle" Eve explained. "He should not be blamed if I get hurt. This was my decision"

Both men were silent for a few minutes. She heard Billy sigh and swear quietly. Graham was still silent. She could see Ceylon and the HRL fleet backing the minority faction. "Sir, we are closing in on Ceylon. Do you have a plan?"

"Wait until the battle is over. I want to battle the blue Gundam when it tries leaving" Graham replied.

"Do you have any orders for me, sir?" She asked.

"Watch both our backs and leave if you are overwhelmed" He said.

"I cannot follow that last part, sir. If you are still in battle than I will stay in battle with you" Eve stated.

"I gave you an order, 2nd lieutenant Aurelia. You have to follow it" He argued.

"I will have to disregard the order given then" She calmly said.

"Disregarding an order from your commanding officer is called insubordination" Graham said, anger getting into his voice.

"I will not leave you to battle alone" Eve said stubbornly. They both heard Billy laughing in the background. "Sir, the Gundams have arrived"

They watched as the Gundams engaged in battle with both factions.

"Why are they attacking both sides?" Graham asked.

"They are attacking both sides?" Billy asked, sounding confused and surprised.

"It appears they think both sides are at fault in the conflict" Eve replied.

"Lieutenant Aurelia, if you wish to stay in battle that is fine with me. If I order you to fall back, you will listen" Graham said firmly.

"I already told you, sir. I will not abandon you in the middle of a battle" Eve said.

"I give up! Stay in battle if you want" He replied. "Fight whoever you want. I don't care"

"Graham" Billy said warningly. Graham cut the connection between them and Billy.

Eve watched as the Gundams easily took out both forces. She saw an orange Gundam nearby, just as her head started pounding. She closed her eyes and held her head.

"Aurelia? What is the matter?" Graham asked. "Eve?"

Eve held her head tighter, the pounding increasing. She could hear a male voice screaming faintly. Her brain waves adjust to a higher level, making the pounding in her head disappear. "I'm fine Lieutenant Aker"

"What happen?" He asked.

"It was nothing, sir" She replied. She looked up and saw the Gundams leaving. "Sir, the blue Gundam is leaving"

"Follow me" He said, forgetting about his question. She followed him, staying slightly behind to see if any of the other Gundams noticed them. She watched as Graham engaged in battle with the Blue mobile suit. She noticed the 3 other Gundams turn to the battle. The green Gundam started coming back while the other 2 left. She intercepted the green Gundam by shooting at it. It dodged it quickly and turned to her.

"Sir, one of the Gundams came back, the other two are retreating" Eve informed.

"Engage in battle with it if you want" He replied. She nodded her head and flew in between the battle and the green Gundam. She pulled out her sonic blade and waited for the right timing.

"What do we have here?" A male voice said over the communicator. She looked at the approaching Gundam, knowing he had hacked her communicator. She stayed silent and continued waiting, making sure Graham was still alive. The Gundam shot at her several times. She dodged them easily and pulled out a gun, firing at the Gundam. He dodged and charged her, his gun firing at her nonstop. She tried dodging again, only to get hit by one. She could here Graham talking to the blue Gundam, claiming to be intrigued by the Gundam and its abilities. Her momentary distraction allowed the green Gundam to shoot her, damaging her mobile suit more. She felt a sharp pain in her right side as the right side of the suit tore up. She fired a couple more times, hitting the Gundam. Her vision started clouding, the edges turning black. She shook her head and charged the Gundam with her sonic blade, aiming at its chest. While he dodged the attack, she shot at it with her gun. The male grunted in frustration as the shots found there target. He swore and cut the connection before retreating, the blue Gundam not far behind.

"Are you ok, Aurelia?" Graham asked. Eve didn't reply, her vision clouding again before it went totally black. Eve's mobile suit dropped as she passed out, her body shutting down as her injuries weakened her.


	5. Chapter 5

Graham approached the blue Gundam, his sonic blade drawn. "What are the odds? You and I meeting like this. You would think it was destiny but, it may also be because I found you after you stopped emitting those particles" He activated his thrusters, pushing the Gundam down. The Gundam pushed back and threw the sonic blade out of the Flag's hand. Graham moved forward and grabbed the Gundam's shoulder. It pushed him off and flew away. Graham fired his linear rifle at the Gundam. The Gundam pulled out his beam saber and sliced the linear rifle in half. After destroying the rifle, it retreated. Graham sighed and watched it leave before turning to Eve.

"Are you ok, Aurelia?" He asked, seeing that she had taken on some damage. He got no response from her. Just as he was about to ask again, her mobile suit fell. He watched in horror as it plunged into the ocean. He contacted Billy while going down to retrieve her.

"What happened?" Billy asked.

"Eve's mobile suit is under water. It was damaged in the fight with a Gundam" Graham said. He dove in after her, looking for her mobile suit. He saw it slowly sinking, the right side open. He saw Eve's body floating above it, having been thrown out of the cockpit. He flew over to her and retrieved her body, quickly heading to the surface so she wouldn't drown.

"Reinforcements should be there in a couple minutes" Billy informed. "How is she?"

"She is alive, I think" Graham replied, panic finding its way into his voice. He landed on Ceylon and laid her body carefully on the ground. He quickly exited the cockpit and grabbed the line that was going down to the ground. Some Ceylon military personnel were running over to them, guns drawn. Once he got to the ground, he ran over to Eve's body. He noticed her skin was a deathly white, her chest barely moving.

"Halt!" One of the personnel ordered. Graham looked down at Eve and then at the personnel.

"I have to help my comrade" Graham stated. He knelt down beside her and felt for a pulse. It was faint, barely able to be detected.

"Who are you?" The lead personnel asked. They had their guns pointed at him.

"My name is Graham Aker, 1st lieutenant in the Union military and ace pilot of the Union's Flag" He explained. The personnel lowered their guns.

"Why are you here?" Another personnel asked.

"I was fighting a Gundam" Graham replied. He looked at Eve's right side, seeing a gash across her rib cage. He moved her jacket and shirt up a little more, looking for any more injuries. Seeing none, he looked up for the reinforcements Billy had mentioned.

"We'll take her to a nearby hospital" The leader offered.

"I have reinforcements coming to get us" Graham replied.

"It doesn't look like she'll make it in time for your reinforcements" One of the personnel said. She bent down and checked Eve's pulse. Graham looked around before nodding his head.

"Take her to the nearest hospital" He said.

"You have my word that no harm will come to you or your comrade" The personnel said. She motioned for her squad to lift Eve up. Graham followed them to their base and then to the hospital, checking Eve's pulse. The leader had sent word to the Union forces that Graham and Eve were being transported to a hospital. Graham contacted Billy, telling him the detail of the battle and how bad Eve's injuries were.

"I warned you this would happen!" Billy yelled. "Do you know how worried Eve's sister is?!"

"She has a sister?" Graham asked. "I didn't know that"

"She is trying to find a way to get to Ceylon to see her sister!" Billy continued. "This all happened because of your obsession with the Gundams!"

Graham sighed and massaged his temples. He felt drained of energy. The stress of the battle and Eve's situation weighing heavily on his mind, adding more stress was Billy's lecturing. Eve was currently being examined to see how bad her injury was. Graham already knew she lost a lot of blood and was under water for a minute. The reinforcements had arrived and were currently getting ready to transport Graham and Eve back to a Union base. They were waiting for Eve to be stabilized so she didn't die during transport.

"We are ready to depart, Lieutenant Aker" A Union soldier informed. Graham looked up and saw Eve being taken by Union personnel. Her skin was no longer white but a light ivory. He got up and followed them out to the carrier. He sat down next to Eve's bed, sighing again.

"Damn it" he muttered. Some of the soldiers looked over at him in surprise. He dropped his head in his hands, feeling even more tired. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Eve looking at him.

"Sir, are you ok?" She asked him weakly. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine" He said. A medic came over and checked the machines she was hooked up to. "Are you ok?

"I'm fine, sir" Eve replied. She made a move to sit up but was stopped by Graham.

"Stay still. You might tear the stitches" He warned.

"I have stitches?" She asked, her voice going a little faint.

"The military base in Ceylon took you to a nearby hospital. They stitched you up so you could be transported to a Union hospital" He explained. "I shouldn't have dragged you along into battle"

"I chose to battle alongside you, sir" Eve said. "You are my commanding officer. I had to back you up in battle"

"I ordered you to leave if you were overwhelmed" He argued.

"And I refused to follow that order" She replied. "I will not abandon my commanding officer in battle"

Graham was going to continue arguing but stopped, remembering that she was injured. He kept his mouth shut and looked around. The soldiers looked away quickly, some slightly smiling at the argument, others shaking their head at Eve's insubordination. He decided to change the subject of the conversation. "What is your sister's name?"

"Serena" Eve replied. "Did you contact her, sir?"

"Billy did when he found out what happened" Graham said.

"Ok" Eve closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She winced as the stitches pulled apart a little.

"Don't move so much" Graham suggested.

"Sorry, sir" She said. He shook his head and laughed a little.

"You don't have to call me sir" He said.

"What should I call you then?" She asked.

"You can call me by my first name" He replied. She nodded her head and drifted off to sleep. Graham stayed by her side throughout the entire flight. Once they landed, he made sure she was comfortable in the hospital before looking for Billy. On his way out a pink haired woman ran past.

"There you are" Billy said. He grabbed Graham's arm and pulled him into a conference room. "Is Eve ok?"

"She is fine. They stitched her up and are now starting her on some antibiotics" Graham explained. "I should have listened to you"

"You should have" Billy agreed. Seeing his friend looked even more depressed he changed the topic. "Your battle with the Gundam proved to be helpful. Even though your Flag was damaged and Eve's destroyed, we managed to get information on the Gundam"

"Great" Graham said tiredly.

"I also have orders for us to report to the MSWAD headquarters" Billy added. Graham nodded his head and followed Billy to the headquarters.

"Nice fight, Lieutenant Aker" The head of MSWAD, Mr. Harrison, congratulated.

"Not really. I nearly killed my 2nd lieutenant" Graham replied.

"I understand she is currently resting in a hospital" He stated. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Aker. We got more information on the Gundams"

"Billy told me that" Graham said.

"However, that is not why I asked you to report here" He continued. "You two are to be reassigned to a different unit headed by Professor Ralph Eifman"

"What for?" Billy asked.

"The new unit will specialize in weaponry development to help the fight against the Gundams" He explained. "You two are the best in our military to go against the Gundams. As demonstrated earlier, Aker has been able to hold his own against a Gundam, even though his mobile suit was not designed to go against a stronger opponent. Katagiri is going with due to his advanced knowledge on mobile suits and to help design better mobile suits to use against the Gundams"

"Sir, what about Lieutenant Aurelia?" Billy asked. "Graham was assigned to watch over her and teach her"

"She will be assigned to a different soldier" Mr. Harrison said.

"Excuse me, sir, but I will not go without Lieutenant Aurelia" Graham stated.

"I see" He sat down and folded his hands. "That is a problem than. Professor Eifman only wanted you two"

"I will only go if Aurelia goes with me" Graham stated again.

"May I ask why you want Lieutenant Aurelia with you?" Mr. Harrison asked.

"She is a loyal soldier and an excellent pilot" Graham explained. "If I teach her, she will become a better pilot"

"Is there any other reason you want her with you?" He asked. Graham frowned in confusion while Billy laughed.

"What?" Graham looked at Billy.

"He is asking if you want Eve with you because you may have feelings for her" Billy explained, smiling. Mr. Harrison chuckled. Graham finally understood the question and shook his head.

"She's 19" He informed them. "That is just wrong"

"She is an adult" Billy pointed out. Mr. Harrison and Billy started laughing at Graham's shocked expression.

"You two are sick" Graham said.

"Lieutenant Aurelia may go with you. I'll send word to Eifman that she will be assigned under your command while there" Mr. Harrison finally agreed. "Go pack and get ready to leave"

Graham left the office, still a little angry at their questioning his motives. He went to Eve's hospital room to tell her the new arrangement. The pink haired woman he passed by earlier was sitting beside the bed, writing in a notebook. She noticed Graham standing in the doorway and jumped up.

"Hello, Mr. Aker" She greeted.

"Are you Serena?" He asked.

"Yes I am" She replied.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Eve" He said.

"That is fine. I knew that she would be in danger every time she went out on a mission" Serena said, dismissing his apology. She looked around nervously before smiling. "I'm going to go buy myself a coffee. Would you like one?"

"No thanks" He replied. Serena left the room quickly, glancing back at Eve worriedly. Graham sat down in an empty chair, feeling really tired. He soon drifted off to sleep in the chair, forgetting to wait and tell Eve the new plan.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you crazy?! You could have made the project fail!" Serena exclaimed. She paced back and forth, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. Eve just shrugged and reached over for the glass of water on her bedside table. Serena was scolding her for going into battle without training properly. Eve rolled her eyes as Serena continued on about the project being the most important. "Do you know what will happen if you die? The project would be exposed and the Union will be called inhuman"

"I understand" Eve replied. Serena sat down in the chair next to the bed and started writing a report. Eve hit the morphine button, watching the liquid go into the IV drip. She felt the morphine take effect immediately, her eyes growing heavy and her body relaxing. She fell into a dreamless sleep, no longer feeling pain or discomfort.

Eve woke up startled, feeling an unknown presence in the room. The window was opened, showing the dark night sky. She looked around and saw Graham sleeping in one of the chairs. She frowned and tried to remember if she saw him her earlier. Besides making sure she was comfortable when they had arrived, she didn't remember if he returned or not. She looked around again, not seeing Serena anywhere. She looked over at Graham again, wondering how he was able to sleep in an uncomfortable position.

"Good evening Miss Aurelia" A nurse said. "I'm here to check your vitals and to see if your stitches are still holding"

"OK" Eve said. The nurse proceeded with the exams, glancing briefly at Graham. She wrote down the results and then checked Eve's injury. She frowned and looked more closely at the wound. "What's wrong?"

"Your injury almost looks completely healed" She replied, frowning in confusion. "That's not possible"

"I'm a fast healer" Eve shrugged and pulled her shirt down as Graham started waking. He blinked a couple times before looking around confused. "Good evening Mr. Aker"

He looked over at her before realizing where he was. "How are you?"

"Fine" She replied. "When did you get here?"

"Around 6 pm" He said. "What time is it now?"

"It's 11 pm" The nurse said. She looked at the chart again before leaving, a puzzled look on her face. Graham got up and stretched. He then remembered why he was here.

"I've been transferred to a different unit with Billy. We are to report for duty tomorrow" He explained.

"Who will I be reassigned to?" Eve asked.

"You're coming with me to the unit. I have asked Commander Harrison to put in a transfer notice for you" He replied.

"Will I be fighting against the Gundams?" She asked.

"I don't know" He said. "After what happen today, I'm not sure you're ready to fight against them"

"You are the ace pilot of the Union military" She said "You can teach me how to fight against the Gundams"

"You are an ace pilot too. Look what happen when you faced on of them" He gestured to her. She nodded her head.

"Fair enough" She agreed. "Then what should I do when I am there?"

"You can still be a pilot. I just don't want you to fight the Gundams" He reasoned. His face turned a little red when he realized that he sounded like an overprotective boyfriend. Now he knew why Billy and Mr. Harrison teased him. Eve tilted her head, wondering why he was blushing. She still wasn't taught human emotions or behavior. Serena was supposed to do that but never came around to teaching her.

"Will I be able to join you in the fight against the Gundams if I improve my piloting abilities?" She asked. He thought about it for a minute before nodding his head.

"You may but you are to follow all of the orders I give you" He said sternly. "I don't want to have another argument about your insubordination"

"Ok" She nodded her head. "I will follow all of your orders from now on"

"Good" He looked around awkwardly, his face less red. "I'll leave you alone for now. I'm going to head home to get some sleep"

"Bye" Eve sat back, the pain in her ribs no longer there. She got up quickly and went into the bathroom. She pulled her shirt up and looked at her right side. The injury was no longer visible, the stitches the only reminder of what happened. She went back out and sat down on the edge of her bed. Serena walked in with a doctor and the nurse that had checked on her earlier.

"Nurse Lyndon says your wound has healed faster than expected" the doctor commented. "May I look?"

"Yeah" Eve pulled her shirt up to show the wound. The doctor looked closer and nodded his head.

"You are right, Lyndon. Her wound has healed completely" He said.

"Can you take the stitches out? They are starting to itch" Eve said.

"Of course" The doctor replied. "Nurse Lyndon will start with that. Miss Aurelia, will you please come with me?" Serena followed the doctor out while Nurse Lyndon started gathering the supplies to pull the stitches out. Eve laid on her left side, waiting for the nurse to start.

"Miss Aurelia, is there something you are not telling me about Eve?" The doctor asked.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"The injury she had suffered along with the extent of time she was left untreated should not have healed so quickly" He explained.

"I should have told you earlier but I had one of my friends come in and use his company's new invention. They are working on a device that could speed up healing by 89%" Serena replied. "He heard about Eve's injury and wanted to try it out. I agreed so she could get better faster"

The doctor looked at Serena, suspicion evident in his eyes. He nodded his head after thinking about the explanation given. "You should have told me sooner, Miss Aurelia. If anything should have happened to her, the hospital would be at fault"

"I understand and I'm sorry" Serena said sincerely. The doctor left to check on other patients. Serena sighed in relief and went back into Eve's room. The nurse was just finishing up and was a putting bandages over the small holes where the stitches had been. Eve pulled her shirt down and sat up.

"When will she be discharged?" Serena asked.

"Tomorrow" The nurse replied. She cleaned up the mess and left the 2 alone.

"Are you going to pull me out of the military?" Eve asked.

"I doubt it" Serena replied. "They want to see if you could make a difference in the fight against the Gundams"

"I'm being transferred to a new unit with Mr. Aker and Mr. Katagiri" Eve explained. "I won't be going up against the Gundams until I have trained more"

"Good. I don't want to make the organization angry if you should die" Serena said. Eve nodded her head and laid back, feeling tired again.

"Can you teach me the emotions humans have?" Eve asked.

"I'll teach you tomorrow" She replied. "I'm going back to the apartment to get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning to pick you up"

"Goodnight" Eve said. She looked out the window at the night sky. She analyzed the fight she had with the Gundam earlier, remember that the Gundam preferred long range shooting and was poor in melee combat. She decided to tell Mr. Aker and Mr. Katagiri her predication about the green Gundam when they met up at the new unit. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep again.


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

I won't be updating for a week or two due to personal issues. I'm sorry for the delay in updating my stories.


	8. Chapter 7

"I got us an apartment near the base you've been transferred too" Serena explained. "I had everything shipped there already so we just have to go there to unpack"

"Okay" Eve picked up her suitcase.

"Are you okay? Do you need another treatment before we leave?" Serena asked. Eve shook her head and headed for the door. "If you feel weak at any time just tell me. Your body is still not use to the regenerative cells"

"I can manage it" Eve said. Serena finally agreed and grabbed her suitcases. They drove all the way to the military base, stopping once in a while to get something to eat. Serena ate most of the time, Eve only eating a couple of bites of a sandwich.

"What are you supposed to do in the unit?" Serena asked. They were nearing the military housing area.

"I am to practice my piloting abilities so I can become better. After I get better, Mr. Aker will allow me to go fight against the Gundams" Eve replied.

"Make sure you are capable of fighting the Gundams. The project is important to the future of the Union" Serena said. Eve nodded her head and looked out the window. The buildings all looked the same, ivory with dark brown roofs. They arrived at the apartment building and found that it was big. Their apartment had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a large living room and kitchen. Serena immediately checked all of the boxes to make sure nothing was broken. Eve helped her unpack the boxes and put the things away. Having not much left to do, she retreated to her room to organize it. She had received a notice that she was to report for duty tomorrow morning. She checked her side to see if it was still tender. Her cut had healed but the muscle was still sore. Serena had sent in the report about the accidents and how fast she healed. The company had said that Eve's body would be sore for a little while due to the short time of adjusting to the regenerative cells. Eve stretched and felt her side tense up. Knowing she would be better in a couple hours, she never thought of the risk of reinjuring herself. Finishing her room, she ventured back out to the living room.

"I'm going to run to the store to get some food" Serena said. "Do you want to come with?"

"Sure" Eve followed Serena out and to the car. "Can you start teaching me the rest of the normal human behavior?"

"What do you want to learn?" Serena asked.

"The emotions most humans go through and the way humans interact with each other" Eve replied.

"You already know how to interact with humans" Serena pointed out. "I'd say you are perfectly capable of interacting without suspicion. As for the emotions, I'll see if I can find examples of them on our shopping trip. Seeing things happen in real life helps you learn faster" They fell into a small silence as thy continued on to find a store. They found a large grocery store and decided to check it out. Eve followed Serena into the store, making note of the many people there. Serena led her through the store, picking out food for her and asking Eve if she wanted anything. Halfway through shopping, Serena grabbed Eve's arm and pointed a man and a women walking by.

"They are showing the emotion of love. See how they hold hands and whisper into each other's ears?" She said while lowering her arm. Eve nodded her head and observed the couple. "Although not all humans showcase love the same way"

"What other ways do they showcase it?" Eve asked.

"Some people go out on dates and others are awkward around each other. I know a couple of people that are very protective of each other and would take a bullet for their significant other" Serena explained.

"Why would they do that?" She asked. Serena shrugged and looked around again.

"That woman over there is yelling at her kid. She is angry at the kid for being naughty" Serena pointed at another person. "They are confused. See how they look around with a blank expression? That store worker over there is tired. See how she walks a little slouched?"

They continued shopping and Serena continued pointing out some of the people's emotions. By the time they got to the car, Eve's head was spinning with all of the information she had learned in the past hour. Serena said there were other emotions that border lined two emotions but she would give Eve another lesson later. When they arrived back at the apartment, Serena handed her a book and told her to read it and write the emotions she recognized. While she did that, Serena put the groceries away and started making dinner. Eve read the book in 15 minutes, writing done a lot of emotions. Serena looked it over before telling her to watch TV and say the emotion the person was showing. The rest of the night passed like that, Serena quizzing Eve and teaching her more. By 10:30 pm, Eve was mentally and physically drained. Remembering she had to report for duty early, she went to bed.

"Where's Eve?" Billy asked graham. Graham shrugged and went back to reading the report on the Gundams. Billy sighed and went out to search for her. He found her wandering the halls, looking around curiously. "There you are"

Eve looked at him and bowed. "Good morning sir"

"Did you get lost?" He asked.

"Yes sir" She replied.

"Did you ask any of the men around for directions? I'm sure they would have given you some directions" Billy said.

"I did. They laughed when I told them who I was and said a little girl should just go home" Eve replied. "I decided not to engage in any further conversation with men that have the mentality of 4 year olds"

"Did you actually say that to them?" Billy asked, laughing a little.

"Yes sir" She answered with a serious expression.

"I'll bring you to the meeting room. The leader of the unit should be there soon to brief us on the current works against the Gundams" He said. He shook his head and laughed a little more. Eve followed him to the meeting room, making note that he was probably laughing at the stupidity of the soldiers that teased her. They arrived just as Professor Eifman turned the corner at the other end of the hall.

"Hello Professor Eifman" Billy greeted. Eve bowed and started to study him.

"Hello Billy" Eifman said. He looked down at Eve, interest evident on his face. "Who is this?"

"This is 2nd Lieutenant Eve Aurelia. She was transferred here with Graham and me" Billy explained.

"How old are you, Aurelia?" Eifman asked.

"19 sir" She replied.

"You are quite young" He said. He turned to Billy. "Why was she transferred here?"

"Graham was her commanding officer and wanted her to come with" Billy answered. "She is an ace pilot just like him and has already proven to be able to face a Gundam alone"

"Really" Eifman looked at her and shook his head. "I don't believe you faced a Gundam"

"She has sir. She actually managed to get a couple shots to hit one of the Gundams" Billy said.

"Sir, I have studied the way the Gundam fought with me. I can deduce that the pilot has little experience in melee combat and prefers to use long range shooting" She said. Eifman and Billy looked at her in surprise. "As for the others, I have yet to analyze their movements"

Shall we go into the meeting room? Graham is waiting to meet you" Billy said after a little silence. Eifman nodded his head and followed Billy in, studying Eve carefully. He knew she was not a complete human but he wasn't sure what she was. Deciding to figure it out later he walked over to Graham.

"Graham Aker, my name is Ralph Eifman" Eifman said. Graham got up and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you sir" He replied. He looked over to see Eve standing off to the side. "When did you get here, Eve?"

"A couple minutes ago" Eve replied.

"Billy tells me she is an ace pilot like you and that she went up against a Gundam already" Eifman said. "Is she as good as you?"

"She still has some things to learn but I think she is as good as me" Graham said.

"Make sure she is prepared before the next battle then" He replied. "The reason I had you 2 transferred here was so you can help with a special mission"

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"I want to capture a Gundam" Professor Eifman stated.

"They are impossible to beat in battle sir" Billy said.

"That is why I had both of you transferred here. Graham is an ace pilot and the only one capable of going against them and getting out alive. You are the smartest engineer who is able to adjust the mobile suits so they are equipped to fight against the Gundams" Eifman explained. "And if she is as good as Graham, we might be able to capture one"

"I don't want Eve to go against the Gundams just yet, sir. Like I said before, she has some things to learn before she can face them again" Graham replied.

"I see" Eifman looked at Eve then at Graham. "I'll put this plan on hold then for now"

There was a knock on the door then a soldier poked his head into the room. "Sir, there is a news report about Celestial Being on right now"

"What channel?" Eifman asked.

"JNN sir" The soldier replied. He waited for a second before leaving. Billy turned the TV on and switched the channel to JNN.

"As we have confirmed, Celestial Being has started another intervention. They are in Taribia and seem to be destroying drug fields" The reporter said.

"I want to launch now and go to Taribia" Graham said. He got up and headed for the door.

"Wait a minute Graham" Eifman stopped him. "If they are going to destroy the drugs, let them. I never liked narcotics"

**Ptolemaios**

"All 3 Gundam Meister's have completed their missions in the allotted time" Feldt reported. "Tieria is currently on his way to join us"

"I don't see why I couldn't stay down there" Lockon said. "My Gundam wasn't that damaged"

"We couldn't take the risk" Sumeragi replied. "That is why I sent Tieria in your place"

"How did you get it all damaged?" Lichty asked.

"One of the Union mobile suits got a few hits on me" Lockon replied.

"Wow" Christina commented. "That pilot must be really good to hit you"

"The mission is a complete success. You want to join me for a drink Lockon?" Sumeragi asked.

"Sure" Lockon said.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I know that most of this didn't happen in the show but I did say it would be AU.


	9. Chapter 8

"The HRL have reported that the recent intervention by Celestial Being killed 148 soldiers" Billy said.

"That many?" Graham asked. He shook his head and looked at the report.

"Despite the many casualties, they have declared that they are going to continue fighting Celestial Being" Billy continued. "You would think that Celestial Being would back off now that the world is against them"

"They knew the world would be against them before their first intervention" Eve commented. "Declaring to intervene in the wars to promote peace would never be easy"

"Eve has a point" Graham said. "Celestial Being seems to disregard the fact that world does not want them and are more focused on bringing peace"

"How long do you think it will take to bring peace to this world?" Billy asked. "All their interventions are doing is causing more wars"

"The world is changing though" Eve replied. "The countries that were at war stopped fighting after Celestial Being intervened"

"Once again, Eve has a point" Graham said. "You seem to be thinking really slow today, Billy. Are you sick?"

"No I am not sick" Billy replied. "I am just trying to figure out why Celestial Being decided to come out now instead of earlier"

"Maybe they weren't ready to start their interventions" Graham said. "If you look at the report of the Gundams by Professor Eifman, you can clearly see that the Gundams have advanced technology"

"I already read it, Graham" Billy said. "Professor Eifman only wrote what he thought the Gundam was using. He wants to capture a Gundam so he can study and create better mobile suits for the Union"

"The only way he can get a Gundam is if a bigger team is put together" Graham explained. "I can't capture one by myself and Eve still needs to train more before she can even be considered to fight a Gundam"

"When is my training going to start?" Eve asked.

"We can start today" Graham replied. "Do you need me for anything?"

"No" Billy said. "I'll be working on your Flag for most of the day"

"Let's go Eve" Graham led her to the hangar, where they each choose a mobile suit. Throughout the day, they fought each other. He noted her ability to learn things quickly, having to adjust his fighting style every so often. Soon, she was able to disarm him and maneuver quick enough to not get hit.

"I think we trained enough for today Eve" He told over the comm.

"Roger that" She replied. They entered the hangar and climbed out of the mobile suits.

"Were you trying to kill her or was she actually beating you?" Billy asked.

"She's gotten pretty good" Graham replied.

"You're really good, Eve" Billy said.

"Thank you" She replied. She looked over Billy shoulder and tilted her head. Billy and Graham turned to see what she was looking at. A group of soldiers were staring at Eve in shock.

"Do you know them Billy?" Graham asked.

"I know two of them are Howard Mason and Daryl Dodge. As for the others, I have no idea" He replied. Eve lost interest in them and looked at the mobile suit she had piloted. It was covered in many scratches and tears due to the practice session. She then looked over at Graham's and saw his in the same shape as hers.

"I came by to tell you that your Flag is done" Billy said. "We also customized a Flag for Eve, just like yours"

"Are you ok with that?" Graham asked Eve. She nodded her head and followed them to the end of the hangar. Two Flag mobile suits stood side by side, different looking than the other suits. The suits had more protective covering and were a little bigger than the other Flags.

"We have reinforced the entire body and covered it in anti-beam coating" Billy informed. "You will experience higher G's though"

"I know" Graham said. He climbed into the suit and looked at the controls. Eve climbed into her own suit and familiarized herself with the new controls. She looked over to see Graham taking off out of the hangar.

"Want to test pilot your new suit, Lieutenant Aurelia?" Professor Eifman asked.

"Yes sir" Eve replied.

"Go ahead and fight Lieutenant Aker to test out your abilities" He said. She nodded her head and took off after Graham. He turned around and got ready to attack. She waited for him to make the first move, getting ready to counterattack. He shot at her with his rifle and then charged at her, drawing his sword. She noted the heightened speed and dodged the first attack. She took out her own sword and blocked his other attack. They stayed like that for a second before he attacked again. This continued on for an hour, each getting a shot in at each other.

"We should stop before we destroy the suits" Graham said over the comm.

"Okay" Eve replied. They went back into the hangar and got out. Billy was shaking his head while smiling.

"I'm convinced you were trying to kill her" He said as they walked over to him. "She seems to be able to handle the new suit well"

"It does maximize her performance and she is better than I thought she was" Graham said. "You can come with me to the next fight against the Gundams. However, if I tell you to retreat you will listen"

"Okay" Eve said. Two soldiers approached them at that time, turning to face Graham.

"1st Lieutenant Aker, Warrant Officer Howard Mason and Master Sergeant Daryl Dodge reporting for duty" They said in unison, saluting.

"Good to meet you, Mason and Dodge" Graham said. He gestured to Eve. "This is 2nd Lieutenant Eve Aurelia"

"2nd lieutenant?" Mason said. Both of them saluted to her too, looking a little sheepish. Eve tilted her head slightly, noticing their faces turn a little red. She then remembered that they were in the room full of rude soldiers who made fun of her when she asked for directions. Deciding not to hold a grudge, she focused on the conversation between Graham, Billy and Professor Eifman.

"Taribia has announced a withdrawal from the Union, claiming that America is controlling the energy selfishly" Professor Eifman explained.

"Do you think Celestial Being is going to intervene?" Graham asked.

"We do believe that Celestial Being will intervene due to the Union authorizing military force to Taribia" He replied. "I want you to take Mason and Dodge to Taribia. Test out the customized Flag against the Gundams"

"Roger that" Graham said. "Lieutenant Aurelia will be accompanying me with this mission too"

"I thought you said she wasn't going to battle the Gundams unless she practiced more" Professor Eifman said.

"She has improved a lot and the customized Flag has heightened her piloting abilities to better levels" Graham replied. Professor Eifman thought about it before nodding his head.

"Go now. A fleet is leaving in a little while. Go with them to Taribia and face the Gundams" He said. He left the hangar quickly, Billy following close behind.

"Let's go then" Graham said. "Mason, Dodge, you will be piloting normal Flag mobile suits. Lieutenant Eve and I will be piloting our new Flag mobile suits. We will engage in battle with the Gundams. I want you to cover our backs in case the other Gundams try and attack"

"Roger that" They said. Graham climbed back into his Flag and looked over at Eve. She turned and nodded once to him. He took off out of the hangar and followed the sleet heading to Taribia. He couldn't wait to face the Gundams again, especially the blue Gundam.

* * *

I am starting school soon so the updates will farther apart. I will try to update every weekend but I can't guarantee that it will happen.


	10. Chapter 9

Eve followed Graham closely. She went through the last fight in her head, reanalyzing the fighting styles she saw the Gundams use. She knew Graham was going after the blue Gundam, so she decided to target the orange Gundam. That one used melee combat and seemed to be able to devise tactics on the spot. Her enhanced brainwaves allowed her to devise tactics quickly, making her wonder if he was like her. She never did know any other subjects in the Research facility, having been kept in a hospital room to recover from dozens of surgeries. This Gundam pilot struck her as a superhuman by the reaction time of an attack directed at him. Deciding to test out her theory on whether the pilot was a superhuman, she made her only target the orange Gundam. She snapped out of her thoughts and noticed they were nearing Taribia, the fleet of Union ships near the bay.

"Wait for my signal to attack" Graham instructed.

"Roger that" Mason and Dodge said. Eve looked out at Taribia, seeing the Gundams approaching. They all watched as the Gundams attacked Taribia, going after their 3 main cities. 5 minutes later, the captain of the fleet made the announcement to defend Taribia.

"Graham, the Gundams are leaving" Eve said.

"Let's go then" He went after the blue Gundam.

"Warrant Officer Howard Mason, cover Graham's back. Master Sergeant Daryl Dodge, can you cover me while I go after the orange Gundam?" Eve asked.

"Yes ma'am" Daryl replied. She took off after the orange Gundam, speeding up to close the distance before it noticed her. The orange Gundam turned around as soon as she pulled out her sonic blade. It too pulled out a blade and met her head on. Their blades locked, Eve feeling a powerful force pushing against her. She pushed back, seemingly surprising the pilot. He threw her off and flew back a couple feet. A second later she felt a sharp pain in her head, blinding her for a second. She heard a male voice screaming faintly in her head. Her brainwaves quickly adjusted to a different level, making the pain go away.

"What's happening to me?" She muttered. The orange Gundam charged her again. She blocked his attack and slashed at his right arm. Her radar picked up a signal coming from behind her. She turned just in time to see the green Gundam coming after her, its rifle out. She dodged his shot and pulled out her rifle and shot back. Both Gundams charged her, slashing and firing at her.

"Watch out!" Daryl warned. He shot at the green Gundam, distracting it long enough for Eve to evade an attack from the orange Gundam. She glanced over at Graham and noticed that the blue Gundam was retreating, having dived under water.

"Lieutenant Aurelia! Watch out!" Daryl shouted. Her reflexives made her bring her mobile suits right arm up, blocking an attack by the orange Gundam. Once again, she surprised the pilot. Taking advantage of this momentary distraction, she threw him off and fired at him. Her shots hit their mark, causing him to retreat. The green Gundam was close behind, firing at them to keep them back.

"Let them go Eve" Graham commanded. "We can't face 3 of them"

Eve looked over to see the purple Gundam flying over to the 2 retreating Gundams. She backed off, watching them leave. After they disappeared, she flew over to the Union fleet, hovering next to Graham. Daryl and Howard moved behind them, waiting for further orders.

"This new design of the Flag mobile suit is impressive" Graham commented. "I was able to get a few hits in before he fled"

"The blue Gundam's pilot is a boy?" Eve asked. "How did you know?"

"I spoke to him through the com systems" Graham replied.

"Oh" Eve looked in the direction the Gundams disappeared too. She had confirmed her suspicions that the orange Gundam's pilot was a super human and was male. Telling Graham or Professor Eifman was out of the question. They would ask her how she knew about super humans and find out she was one. She decided to tell Serena when she went home.

"Let's head back to base now" Graham said. He took off with Mason and Daryl following closely behind. Eve looked back at Taribia, watching as fire burned down buildings. She then turned and headed to the Union base, hoping to be able to go home and tell Serena her findings about the orange Gundam pilot.


	11. Chapter 10

"I thought your commanding officer wasn't going to let you fight the Gundams?" Serena asked. She brought 2 cups of tea into the living and sat down on the couch. She set the cups onto the small table and gestured for Eve to sit beside her. "Why did he change his mind?"

"My piloting improved in one lesson" Eve replied. "I also had a customized mobile suit"

"Customized mobile suit?" Serena looked at her curiously. "Did it affect you in any way?"

"No. My body was able to adjust to the small changes" Eve sat down and looked at the muted TV. A news report was going over the intervention that took place in Taribia. Her hands were cold so she pulled the sleeves of her sweater dress over them. "I do have one thing that I was affected by"

"What was it?" Serena asked, worry evident in her voice. She took out a notebook and pencil, ready to write a small report.

"I was facing one of the Gundams when my head started hurting. It felt like a sharp knife going through my brain. While this was happening, I heard a male voice screaming faintly, as if he too was feeling the pain. My brainwaves adjusted to a different level, making the pain go away" Eve explained.

"The only reason your brainwaves would do that is if they picked up on another user" Serena informed, writing down the information Eve had just told her. "But I don't see how that could happen. You're the only super human that survived the project"

"The Gundam pilot was a super human. He fought exactly like me and is a brainwave user" Eve replied. "Could he be from the HRL or the AEU?"

"He? You know it was a guy?" Serena asked.

"I said the voice was male" Eve answered.

"I see" Serena finished her report and set the notebook aside. She then folded her legs up underneath her and studied Eve carefully. Eve looked thinner and paler, her body completely hidden underneath the grey sweater dress she was wearing. Although Eve wasn't human or her actual sister, Serena felt the need to care for her just like a sister would. "Are you sick Eve?"

"I can't get sick" Eve pointed out.

"Are you eating?" Serena asked. Eve nodded her head and looked down at her covered hands. She started picking at the lint on her sleeves. Serena got up and went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. Eve turned the TV to a cooking channel and watched it intently. 10 minutes later, Serena came back in with grilled cheese sandwiches and a 2 bowls of tomato soup. She sat a bowl and sandwich in front of Eve and started eating. Eve picked up the sandwich and nibbled on it once in a while. They sat in silence, watching the TV with interest.

Eve woke the next morning fairly early. She put on some white leggings and a grey long sleeve shirt and went out to the kitchen, only to find it empty. Serena usually got up before her and had breakfast ready. She peeked into Serena's room and found her still sleeping. Deciding not to wake her up, Eve went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. She tried one of the recipes she learned from the food channel last night, working off her memory. 20 minutes later, Serena walked into the kitchen sleepily.

"Good morning" She greeted Eve.

"Morning" Eve replied. She turned and sat a plate of Cinnamon Polenta Pancakes in front of Serena. She then grabbed a plate for her and sat down on the other side of the table. Serena frowned and looked at the pancakes.

"You made these?" She asked.

"Yeah" Eve replied. "I learned the recipe last night"

Serena took a small bite of the pancakes, her eyes widening as she started chewing. "These are good!"

"Really?" Eve said.

"You're a good cook" Serena stated. "Wait, did you say you learned this last night?"

"From the food channel we watched last night" Eve said. She started eating and shrugged. "They don't taste any different from your pancakes"

"They are way better than mine" Serena assured her. "You have a great memory. Better than what the scientist predicted"

"Aren't you going to write that down?" Eve asked. Serena nodded her head and swallowed.

"After breakfast" She said. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"I am to report to the base at 17:00 hours" Eve replied.

"Why that late?" Serena asked.

"I just have to watch a demonstration of a new weapon for the mobile suits and report my findings on the recent fight with the Gundams" Eve explained. "I should be home around 11:00 pm"

"Since we practically have the whole day free, let's go explore the city" Serena suggested.

"Okay" Eve agreed. "Where do you want to go first?"

"I was going to go see if they had any good cafes nearby and probably buy some more clothes" Serena replied.

"When are we leaving?" Eve asked. She got up and grabbed her and Serena's plate and placed them in the sink.

"I can be ready in 10 minutes" Serena said. "What about you?"

"I think I will change my outfit to a more comfortable one" Eve replied.

"Meet you out here in 10 minutes then" Serena said. Eve nodded her head and went to her room. She went through her small wardrobe and chose a pair black leggings and a black sweater dress with elbow length sleeves. She then chose black boots and a dark green messenger bag. With 7 minutes still remaining, she brushed her hair and left it down.

"Eve? Can you grab the notebook from the side table by the couch?" Serena yelled.

"Yeah" Eve left her room and went to the living room. She grabbed the notebook Serena wrote reports in and sat down on the couch. She became curious on what was being written about her. There was still 5 minutes before Serena was done, so she opened the book up and started reading the reports. Most of them were about Eve's physical condition and what happened when she battled the Gundams for the first time. A couple of the other reports stated the progress in the transition Eve went through in trying to act more human. The last report caught Eve's eye. It stated that the person piloting the orange Gundam came from the HRL Superhuman Institute and was known as Subject E-57. She frowned and tried to figure out how Serena knew about the HRL's Superhuman Institute. Serena's bedroom door started opening, prompting Eve to close the book quickly. She arranged her expression to that of boredom as Serena walked out.

"Let's go now" Serena said. She wore a green short sleeve shirt and a pair of black pants. Eve handed her the notebook and followed her out to the car. Her mind was going over the information she had just read from the reports, putting the small connections together. She was now suspicious of Serena and wanted to know what connections Serena had with the HRL Superhuman Institute and the Union's superhuman project.


	12. Chapter 11

I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that this chapter would take place around the episode Seven Swords.

"How are you enjoying our day so far?" Serena asked Eve. They were sitting on a bench in a local park. Children were running around playing, adults chatting with each other.

"It's fun so far" Eve said. She looked out at the people in the park. Her eyes scanned the faces of the people until 2 caught her eye. She focused on the 2 and immediately recognized the blonde hair and the dark hair in a ponytail. "There's Lieutenant Aker and Mr. Katagiri"

"Where?" Serena looked around until she spotted them. "Do you want to go say hi?"

"No" Eve said. "Let's go eat lunch"

"Ok" Serena got up and led the way. Eve looked back and met Billy's eyes for a second. She broke the contact and turned back around.

"Hey Graham, isn't that Eve over there?" Billy asked, pointing at the white haired girl leaving the park. Graham looked up and craned his neck to see.

"Don't know. I can't see her face" He replied.

"I could have sworn that was Eve" Billy said. Graham shrugged and went back to the report he was reading. Billy looked at the white haired girl before shrugging.

"What do you want to eat?" Serena asked. She looked at the menu then over at Eve.

"I'll have the Burma style chicken salad" She replied. "What about you?"

"The Cobb salad with fresh herbs sounds good" Serena said. She sat her menu down and studied Eve again. She was not mistaken by the light, Eve did look thinner. She pulled out her notebook and wrote down metabolism and put a question mark by it. The doctors would know if her metabolism worked faster than normal. Eve was staring absently out the window, her eyes unfocused. Serena noted the dark circles under her eyes and decided to make sure Eve got more sleep. She wrote that down in her notebook, looking up to see if she needed to remember anything else. She met Eve's red eyes, suspicion in them for a brief second before going blank. Serena smiled and put the notebook away. Eve went back to looking out the window, her eyes focused on something.

"Hey Graham, I'm going to go meet up with an old friend" Billy said.

"Does this friend have a name?" Graham asked.

"Her name is Leesa Kujo" Billy replied.

"So is she an old girlfriend?" Graham teased. Billy hit him in the shoulder before laughing.

"No. I went to school with her" He explained. "She messaged me just now saying she was in the area"

"Fine by me" Graham picked up a magazine and looked at it. The main story was about the fight in Taribia and what other interventions Celestial Being did. Billy left him and went to the bar Leesa mentioned. 20 minutes passed with Graham walking around idly, watching the news coverage of Celestial Being's latest intervention. He was turning a corner when he ran right into someone.

"I'm sorry" The woman said.

"No it's my fault. I'm sorry" Graham replied. He looked at the woman to make sure she was alright before realizing that he recognized this woman. "Are you Serena Aurelia?"

"Yes" Serena looked at Graham before smiling. "I remember you. You're Lieutenant Graham Aker"

"Is Eve with you?" He asked.

"She was but I seemed to have lost her" Serena said. She then looked around worriedly.

"Would you like help searching for her?" Graham asked.

"If you're not busy" Serena replied. Serena led the way back to the restaurant, retracing her steps up to the point she lost Eve.

Eve wandered around, pushed along the sidewalks by the crowd. She had followed Serena closely but lost sight of her in the busy intersection. Now she was completely lost amongst the busy streets. Someone pushed past her, making her push make reflexively. They fell to the ground and glared at her.

"Watch it you little brat" The man snarled. Eve tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him. He got up and went on his way, muttering curses. Eve shrugged and slid through the crowd, running into a shopping mall to rest. The mall was less crowded than the sidewalks, making it easier for Eve to move. Someone else ran into her, knocking her over.

"I'm so sorry" A girl with brown hair said apologetically. Eve got up and nodded her head. Another girl with pink hair stood off to the side, frowning at her brown haired friend.

"It's okay" Eve replied. She brushed the dirt off and gave a small smile to the girl. "Please be more careful"

"Okay" The brown haired girl said. Her pink haired friend grabbed her arm and pulled her away quickly, shock on her face. Eve frowned at the weird interaction and went back outside.

"Christina! That was the super soldier from the Union!" Feldt whispered fiercely to her.

"Really?" Christina looked back only to see the girl gone. "How do you know?"

"I recognized her voice and her eye color matches what Setsuna described" Feldt explained. Christina frowned and shook her head.

"It could just be another person that looks like her" She replied.

"I analyzed the conversation between her and that soldier the day we profiled them a million times. I would recognize her voice from anywhere" Feldt said.

"Should we go report this to Ms. Sumeragi?" Christina asked. Feldt nodded and followed her out of the mall. Just as they reached the sidewalk, they saw the girl crossing the street. "Let's follow her instead" Christina grabbed Feldt's arm and pulled her along. They followed the girl down several blocks until she reached a bar. Coming out of the bar was Ms. Sumeragi and Billy, talking and laughing. Ms. Sumeragi noticed Feldt and Christina and waved.

"Eve, what are you doing here?" Billy asked.

"I got separated from my sister and now I'm lost" Eve explained.

"Leesa, this is Eve Aurelia. She's is a second Lieutenant in the Union army and one of the pilots for the Gundam investigation team" Billy introduced them. Ms. Sumeragi's looked shocked for a second before smiling. Feldt and Christina urgently motioned for Ms. Sumeragi to come over to them.

"It's nice to meet you Eve" She said. She turned and bowed to Billy. "I have to go now. I'll see you later"

"Bye" Billy said. Ms. Sumeragi walked over to Feldt and Christina, grabbing their arms and pulling them away.

"Ms. Sumeragi! That was the super human from the Union" Christina said.

"Are you sure?" Sumeragi asked.

"I recognized her voice and she matches the profile" Feldt explained.

"He said she was a pilot for the Gundam investigation. I guess she can pilot a mobile suit" Sumeragi said. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She frowned and pulled out her communicator. "In the Taribia intervention, Setsuna went against a Union mobile suit. He said the pilot's name was 1st Lieutenant Graham Aker. Eve Aurelia is a 2nd Lieutenant, making her a rank below Aker"

"So?" Christina asked.

"Allelujah faced a Union mobile suit at the same time. He said the pilot was able to keep up with him" Sumeragi explained. Seeing the confused looks of the 2 young girls she continued. "Allelujah is a superhuman. His Gundam was customized to enhance his super soldier abilities while in battle"

"Wait, you're saying a super human with a normal mobile suit was able to go up against a super soldier with a Gundam" Feldt said.

"Exactly" Sumeragi said. "Meaning, she is an indirect threat to Celestial Being's plan"

"Do we have to eliminate her?" Christina asked.

"I don't think that would be VEDA's decision" Ms. Sumeragi replied. "All I know is that VEDA will have us go on with our interventions. We just know that the Union has a super soldier who is able to keep up with the Meisters"

"You can tell Tieria that then" Feldt said, pointing at Ms. Sumeragi. Christina nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine by me but I need to get another drink then" Ms. Sumeragi said. "You guys go back to the house. I'll be there in a couple of hours" She went back to the bar while Feldt and Christina went to the house.

"What do you want, Miss?" The bartender asked.

"Vodka" Ms. Sumeragi said. "A lot of vodka please"


End file.
